


May I Have This Dance?

by HammieSlice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, First Dance, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romione/Ronmione, heron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8584294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HammieSlice/pseuds/HammieSlice
Summary: When The next annual Yule Ball occurs in the gang's eighth year at Hogwarts, Draco is hoping for at least a semi-quiet evening. Harry however, has other plans. Draco goes along with it.





	

The sea of people in ball gowns and suites parted for Harry as he made his way over to his "archenemy" Draco Malfoy. They were all expecting a fight, that he knew. But for once Harry hadn't come for that.

Draco took another sip from his goblet. The yule ball was by far worse this year than his fourth, but at least it had good drinks. This was roughly the point where he saw Harry crossing the room out of the corner of his eye. Once he was within ear shot, Malfoy spoke. "Are you here to fight Potter, because I would rather not tonight.” There was no response, but there was a sudden intake of breath in the room. Draco was confused only for a moment when he turned to see Harry bowing to him. Harry Potter was bowing. To him.

He was taken aback, frozen with wide eyes. Potter was about to give when he was tapped on the shoulder by one Draco Malfoy. Harry looked up to a nod of acceptance, and an outstretched hand. He took it, leading Draco out onto the dance floor. The orchestra began to play again as the floor cleared for Harry and Draco, and they were soon standing alone. Harry set himself to lead, placing a tentative had on the other boy's waist. Draco moved his hand to Harry's shoulder, and the other connected with his to the left. Then, they danced. It was a slow waltz of course, for the party hadn't started yet. Well, the part that wasn't a ball, anyway. Their feet seemed to move of their own accord, but their eyes stayed fixed on each other. Stormy grey connected with green, and the rest of the world was lost to the music. Of course the other students didn't see that. They saw Draco's soft smile, the way they seemed to know each other so fluently. Harry's small laugh that filled the room when he lifted Draco into the air and brought him down again, and then went straight back to dancing.

Once it was over, it was like a trance had broken. The room dissolved into a fit of whispers and murmurs, while Draco and Harry detached themselves from one another. There was one thing that stayed, though. Draco's left hand intertwined with Harry's right. Ron and Hermione were the first to ask questions. "Harry!?" The boys walked back to their table, where the couple were currently sitting. "You and- and Malfoy!?" The blonde huffed and rolled his eyes, but there was still a smile on his lips. "Yes, Ron. I have just danced with Draco Malfoy." Harry sat down, Draco across from him. "But why? When!?" Draco cut him off this time. "Just now, and I have no idea. Why did you want to dance with me?" Harry flushed at that. "I don't know. I figured you'd refuse anyway." Hermione cleared her throat and glanced at the boy's hands, that everyone at the ball had seemingly taken interest in. Draco quickly pulled away, face rising with heat. Harry seemed disappointed, but moved his hand off the table.

The rest of the night was relatively uneventful, with everyone else dancing the night away while sneaking glances at Harry and Draco. They had walked to one of the back tables to talk, and to set things straight. Or not. Draco, being a few inches shorter than Harry now, was sitting taller to try to reach his eye level. "So, any more surprise things to spring on me, Potter?" The question was simple enough, but Harry really didn't have an answer. "Uh, not really. I didn't even expect you to say yes to the dance in the first place.". The conversation died down into an awkward silence, neither boy looking at the other's eyes. Draco went to fiddling with his hands, moving his fingers as if making a cats cradle without the string. Harry kept looking around at anything and nothing, just trying to keep his eyes off of the blonde beside him. It seemed like a whole lot had changed during the time they were apart. Harry had grown out of his more awkward phase, becoming much taller and leaner, looking more than fit to step into his new roll was "The boy who lived and beat Voldemort." But in truth he was hardly ready, and scared of letting the people he loved down. Draco looked relatively the same, but his mind had been shattered and pieced back together again. His beliefs, His Father, His perfect world swept out from under him just like that, and by the boy beside him no less. For some reason however, hatred for him was swept away. It was like looking at two people who you had known your whole life, and suddenly their faces transformed into those of strangers.

The orchestra finished it's last chord, and the ball room started to empty. Maybe it was the daze that had fallen over them, or maybe it was just the silence that kept them from moving. Finally, Harry stood up, and held out his hand to Draco. "Well, care for a walk then?" The other boy nodded, taking his hand. They walked outside into the chilly air, past other mobs of people and couples, as well as a few professors attempting to keep relative peace. The courtyard was hidden from most of the light coming from inside, and so was the perfect place to just sit and talk. The two moved through the space, hands still clasped together, to sit under an old oak tree. Draco's mind snapped to a certain memory that he internally cringed at. "This was the same tree I got turned into a weasel under...". Harry barked out a laugh at that, remembering the afternoon like it was yesterday. "Of course. Professor Moody turned you into it for teasing me.". The blonde sighed, shivering up against the tree, cool night air chilling him to the bone almost already. He had never liked the cold, and ever since his father had been sentenced to Azkaban, he hated it with a burning passion. Harry noticed the other boy's chills, and pulled a hidden Gryffindor scarf out of his suite pocket. "Cold Malfoy?" Draco turned his head, and was immediately drawn to the color contrast. "Cold? Potter!" He smiled, remembering yet another embarrassing moment in his life. Draco took the scarf thankfully, wrapping it around his neck.

Harry watched the movement with a soft smile. Red and gold had always been Malfoy's colors, no matter how much he wanted to deny it. He leaned his head back against the tree, wondering what the bloody hell to talk about. Draco looked over himself, suite and dress shoes topped with a Gryffindor scarf. Not half bad, though not his colors in the blonde's opinion. He continued to shiver, but was considerably less miffed about being out in the cold when the other boy had so graciously given him his scarf. The two sat in a now comfortable silence, both boys content to just be in each others company. The warmth from their intertwined hands spread to the rest of their bodies, and both seemed to be asleep from a distance they were so still. Finally, the silence broke as the crunching of leave coming up behind them jolted the boys from their world. "Well well, how are you two doing?" Draco rolled his eyes at the familiar voice. "Hello Pansy..." She traveled around the tree, giggling. "Hello Draco~" Her voice was sing songy, and she had obviously had far to much to drink for her own good. The blonde sighed, noticing this. "Pansy, how many did you have?" Harry glanced at him, then back to a giggling Pansy Parkinson. "Oh, only a few, stop being such a buzzkill!". Draco rolled his eyes again, standing up. "Sorry to cut this short Harry, but I need to get this drunkard back to the common room." Harry waved a small no problem gesture, while the blonde wrapped Pansy's arm around his shoulder, securing her. Draco nodded his head goodbye, and started the long walk back to the Slytherin common room. 

Walking back inside, of course people would have questions as to why he was wearing a Gryffindor scarf, especially after everything else that happed that night. However he was unable to stop for questioning currently by force of a drunk Pansy, witch is enough of an excuse to get her to her room and back to his without bombardment. Draco changed out of his formal attire and into much more comfortable pajamas. Flopping into his bed and curling under the green and silver bedsheets, he wondered just how much the other boy was hiding. Most people seemed to think he read like an open book, just flip the page and there was all the information you would ever need. Draco, however, knew that there were many more layers to the boy who lived, and he was intent on finding out just what they were. He made a promise to himself, that no matter what happened, he wouldn't revert back to his old ways. Though the dark mark on his arm could not be removed, the blonde was no longer required to listen. Draco could do as he pleased without his father or Voldemort consistently breathing down his neck, and he was glad. Now, if he could just fall asleep...

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD OK. This is my first fanfic on this site, and it hopefully won't be my last! Criticism is appreciated if y'all are willing to give it. Happy reading!


End file.
